twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Lincoln (character)
|Location = Kentucky |Date of Origin = 19th Century |Age = 56 (at death) |Gender = Male |Occupation = Politician, Lawyer |Legal Status = Deceased |Marital Status = Married |Relations = Mary Todd Lincoln (wife), Robert Todd Lincoln, Edward Lincoln, Willie Lincoln, Tad Lincoln (children) |Created By = Rod Serling |Portrayed By = Austin Green |Appearances = TV: The Passersby, Back There, The Bard; Comics: The Twilight Zone (Dell) 02 }} Abraham Lincoln ( – ) was the 16th President of the United States, a nation on the planet Earth. Biographical information The presidency U.S. President Abraham Lincoln was elected into office just prior the Civil War and was inaugerated soon after the seven original states of the Confederacy seceded from the Union.Wikipedia contributors. "Abraham Lincoln." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . Encounters with the supernatural In 1862,Wikipedia contributors. "Abraham Lincoln." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, Version: . Retrieved: . while the Civil War still waged, Lincoln planned to sign the Emancipation Proclamation, which would abolish the practice of slavery in the United States. His advisors were against the action and their doubt affected Lincoln. Troubled by the decision, the war and his own personal tragedies—two of the couple's three sons had died by that point, Willie in February of that year—Lincoln agreed to have a seance performed at the White House. It is said that the spiritualist medium conducting the ceremony was a young girl. Despite her age, she spoke with a masculine, aged male voice; one Lincoln recognized as the famed deceased elder statesman, Daniel Webster. The President greatly admired the man and listened to the girl as the eerie voice told him that he had to be brave and sign the Emancipation Proclamation. This encouragement helped convince Lincoln that his original judgment was sound and he signed the document which would forever change the nation. Another supernatural incident occurred as the war came to a close. Legend tells that the President was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of loud weeping. He investigated the sound to find a terrible scene in the East Room of the White House. The room was filled with mourners surrounding an opened casket. When Lincoln asked a Guard of Honor who the man in the coffin was, the guard replied that it was the body of the President, who had been killed by an assassin's hand. Shocked by the realization, Lincoln awoke suddenly in bed. The events had only been a horrible nightmare, but one that had a lasting effect. It seemed to be a premonition. Little did the president realize that a mere two weeks later, he would be killed by the assassin John Wilkes Booth. After death Lincoln was spotted after his death on a rural pathway, at the end of a procession of Civil War casualties. Powers and abilities None. Background information Notes and references Notes Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Middle-aged Characters Category:Married Characters Category:US Presidents Category:Human characters Category:Characters from Kentucky Category:Famous Figures Category:First Series Characters Category:Fathers